Destiny Of You, Me And Everyone
by Midnight's Painful Cry
Summary: Remake of I am you you are me.Tsuyu had lost Sanbi and now his new host had died!With the Mission of saving the fatherly demon will the effect of what happens after she finds him be good or bad.what will it do to her if she lost him and everyone.


**Okay Here is a remake of I am you you are me. so yeah. I started it different O.o. Im so nervous for second cuts. -_- I had to finish today so I could be all ready for tommorow so hope you like!!!**

_"Wow! Sasuke and Itachi you two are great, when I get big can I be like you two?" Their little sister asked walking out of the shadow of one of the forest trees. _

_Tsuyu was the youngest of the three of them. Her hair was the same color as Sasuke's but longer, to the middle of her back. She's also the not wanted child by her father. Like Sasuke she wanted to show what she's got, but he never even looked at her._

_"Itachi, watch me!" Sasuke said as he ran and fell, twisting his ankle._

_"Sasuke!"_

_"I'm fine guys...really." Sasuke said as Itachi picked him up and put him on his back._

_"Let's go Tsuyu." Itachi grabbing his sister's hand._

_"Itachi, can I become a ninja like you and mom?" Tsuyu asked._

_"Tsuyu, you're only five. You have a long time to before that happens." Itachi said as they walked home._

_"I bet I'll jump grades and end up in Sasuke's class." She said running into their house._

_"Can I say something?" Sanbi asked_

_'Sure, wait who are you?' Tsuyu asked stopping in tracks looking to the left and saw a cat._

_"I live in you." Sanbi said._

_'Answer my question.' Tsuyu said as her brothers walked next to her._

_"Can he live with us?" She asked them._

_"I don't think father will let you." Sasuke said holding the cat up._

_"It looks weird." Sasuke said handing the cat to Tsuyu._

_"I am Sanbi the three tailed demon that lives with in you." Sanbi said as the cat pushed his head against Tsuyu's chest._

_"I'm gonna show father." Tsuyu said running to her room first._

_'Hold on Mr. Cat I have to tell mom to come see you." Tsuyu said to the cat as she ran out of her room to find her mom._

_"I never wanted a daughter!" Tsuyu's father yelled._

_"Fugaku!" Tsuyu's mom said pointing at Tsuyu._

_Tsuyu looked at her father with wide eyes as she heard what he said to her mom. How can he say that, why would he?_

_"Tsuyu." Fugaku said stepping to his daughter, who stepped back and took off running._

_Tsuyu ran through out the Uchiha hold until she was on the other side from her father and away from her family._

_"Are you alright guppy?" Sanbi asked as she looked through the cell he was in._

_'I'm fine.' Tsuyu answered as she stopped at the pond that was in the back._

_There was everything there but her brothers, the people she needed the most. Tsuyu ran to the fence and climbed up it and down to the other side and ran on the busy streets ahead. As the Sun rose high in the sky Tsuyu still ran, not knowing where she was running to and not caring enough to look at her surroundings or to rest, she just kept running._

_"Go hide, NOW!" Sanbi roared inside Tsuyu's mind._

_Tsuyu did as she was told and turned into a small ally that lead to the sewers that went through out the Fire Country, but the ANBU usually block it. But this time they didn't. Hopping in the hole, Tsuyu saw a figure of a Shinobi looking inside of the sewer and sealed it shut leaving Tsuyu by her self._

_"I feel something, something, powerful and I smell Blood." Sanbi said as Tsuyu closed her eyes and climbed up the latter and put her ear to the sealed lid that closed the sewer. Tsuyu heard screams, she snapped open her eyes wide and pushed the lid as hard as her little five year old arms could._

_After an hour of pushing the lid snapped open and a hand grabbed her._

_"Let me go!" Tsuyu yelled kicking the person holding her up as tears fell._

_"Tsuyu!" Tsuyu looked up to see none other then Chomaru._

_"Big man?" Tsuyu asked as Chomaru put her next to Sasuke._

Tsuyu shot up from within her bed, sweat running down her face as she looked around her room panting. She had that dream again. She knew it; Tsuyu was now 13 and she knew no one would be able to help her cope with her other side. _Sanbi_. Was a tailed demon from what Gaara and Naruto had told her and she knew his time was going to be up soon. The hokage had made her Naruto, Gaara, Amai and Hinareru go to find the Tailed Demon since his host was recently killed, Sanbi was free…

"Love is like magic. Magic is like Sex." She whispered as she went to shower, quoting what she had heard Kakashi speak in front of her when she was 9.

_Kakashi Kun… what does that mean? _Her angelic voice played in her mind as she let the water cascade down her pale skin.

_Um…. it's a magic saying that makes wishes come true._ His nervous deep voice soon joined hers as they continued his mission, babysitting her for the _first_ time.

Tsuyu touched her stomach softly and smiled, remembering what Kiba had told her the night before on their date. He had told her he couldn't ever want more then to make her happy and his. Though he was a jerk at times and forgot the important things many times. But he was trying and he was very careful with the 'family' thing.

The one thing they decided to do when she was older: Have a baby and try to live on their own.

But that was if she could make it pass Itachi and Sasuke. They both are gone and they want to kill the other; something she did not tolerate just like their mother. She wasn't much like anyone in her family. She was small, smart for her age, loved to have fun, had a life that didn't have to involve with her family name and lastly… she never wanted more then to be happy and move on from the mass murder.

Getting out the shower she saw Kiba's shoes in the front when she walked there in her towel. She had given him a key so she wasn't alone all the time. Smiling she walked to the barking that had appeared. Akamaru was with him. Either he or Kaji had been the one to give him a ride here.

"Kiba." Tsuyu called into the hall, letting her voice echo within the halls. She just saw spiky brown hair and a leather jacket and she ran to it, holding the towel tightly as she hugged his back softly.

Kiba smirked at the hands around him and he turned to face the owner, kissing her forehead before walking her into her room with his old jacket. It was big on her but today had to meanings.

Their anniversary. And the day they went on missions and separate from the other; the thing they felt remorse for.

"Hello to you too." Kiba mumbled against her wet hair, setting her down in her bed as he pulled out clothes she told him. Her black skirt her black spandex with her clan symbol on it as well as a white shirt. He had gotten the things she asked and turned his back as she changed, never seeing her fully naked and her being 13 was something he wanted her to feel comfortable for.

Tsuyu soon finished and she told him with a tap on the shoulder…or back.

"Can I walk you to the gate Dew?" She smiled at her pet name and nodded. She was always happy when he called her that.

"Okay."

Kiba felt his heart stop at that and he took her hand almost immediately and walked her to the gate.

**At the Gate**

"What's with you Naruto?!" Shouted the very angry Uzumaki Female. She had just got here and he was yelling at her for not telling him about her and Gaara. It wasn't like he was there. He had came back months ago but she had got this mission and this was the first time she had seen her brother in over three years. The twins had grown much more then the other expected. Amai had grown slim, an hourglass shape, her hair longer then the last he had seen her; she had also grown blue natural streaks in her hair oddly. For being the female side of the nine tails it was odd to see a fire demon give off blue flames.

"You should have told me you got married!!" He growled and Amai wasn't backing down, she hadn't had time to even leave Suna. With all the meetings she had and as well as helping around with Gaara's papers. She never had told anyone but… She was now stressed over anything.

"Fuck Naruto! I don't need to tell you EVERYTHING!" She shouted and her older twin flinched and apologized, feeling her stress as if his twin radio went off. She nodded and Tsuyu and Kiba showed, Kiba holding Tsuyu's hand gently as he walked her to them.

Naruto looked that the small Uchiha and was shocked. She had grown a lot as well. Her blue hair was now midnight black with brown and silver flowing in it slightly, her eyes were doll like: large and black. She was way shorter then the guy standing next to her. Kiba who was without Akamaru.

"Kiba!!!" Naruto shouted, waving. The first time he had really seen them in since he had came back. Kiba gave a toothy grin and nodded at his friend as Tsuyu ran up to her hyperactive friend and leaped onto him, her legs around his waist as he caught her, hugging her tightly as she let her tears fall.

"Naruto." she whimpered softly, nuzzling into her friends covered neck, feeling arms behind her pulling her away. She let go and nuzzled to the owner of the arms, knowing it was Kiba who was holding her.

"Soooo…. Are you two dating?" naruto asked his friends and Kiba smirked. He was so dumb something's. "Since she was nine." Not the right answer. For ANYONE.

"WHAT!!??" They all shouted but the couple. Amai was gripping Gaara's sleeve as he eyes were bugged out, like Naruto's were she was pissed and shocked; why didn't Tsuyu tell her anything about this? But unlike the twins. Gaara had recovered from his outburst and looked like he always had when in public, emotionless. But unknown to the three, Kiba and Tsuyu were thinking of something.

**Flash Back**

_"Akamaru!" Kiba shouted as he ran to his partner panting. Tsuyu smiled and held a bottled water to his face, Kiba took the water and smiled as he drank it._

_"So...How's living with your brother? I heard you had a bruise on your cheek, and I see you still have it. Nice cover up." Kiba said sarcastically as he poked softly on her bandage on her left cheek._

_"Yeah, he got me good." Tsuyu said smiling at her friend as he looked at the two dogs played._

_"Hey Kiba." Tsuyu said smiling, turning her body to him. Kiba looked her way but didn't say a word, not knowing if he was to answer her or not._

_"Kiba." Tsuyu tried again stepping back smiling at him. Kiba looked at her from the corner of his eye._

_"Yes?" He asked eyeing her as she lifted her right hand to him. Looking at the smaller Uchiha, Kiba watched as her eyes turned white and pale blue. Kaji stopped barking and growled at her partner, her eyes pointed, tail no longer swaying._

_"Tsuyu?" Kida called to the girl as she swung her hand on his head. Looking at her Kiba could see her smile._

_"Tag, you're it!" Tsuyu giggled and ran behind her, into the trees. Kiba watched her in shock. Seconds later he snapped out of his trance._

_"Akamaru, take Kaji to our house ok." Akamaru nodded and lead Kaji to his home as Kiba ran after Tsuyu. Tsuyu Ran through the forest that lead to the old playgrounds. Running as fast as she could, Tsuyu took a sharp turn to the right, laughing as she heard Kiba growl in frustration._

_"Guppy, do think I'd want to have fun too?" Sanbi asked as Tsuyu fell to the ground exhausted. Tsuyu opened her hand and felt something warm touch it. Turning to her side Tsuyu saw Kiba holding her hand with his sweaty one. Scooting to him, Tsuyu grabbed his hood and pulled it back. His face looked better like this. Tsuyu would always tell him that, but he'd always think she was lying. Closing her eyes Tsuyu sighed as she turned to the sky, looking at the stars shine back at her._

_"Did I really make you chase me that long?" She asked as Kiba pulled her to his chest, putting his head on her's._

_"Yes." Tsuyu looked away as she was told this, not only was she stupid enough to not turn back, she also wanted to stay there. Kiba looked at the sky as rain drops fell. Lifting both of them up Kiba ran under a tree and sat there with the little Uchiha between his legs._

_"Tsuyu." Kiba said looking down at the kunochi as she looked up, her bangs in her eyes as she smiled._

_"Yeah?" She replied as Kiba turned her body to him, making her look at him. Tsuyu still looked at him, waiting for him to speak. Kiba put a hand under her chin and lifted her head up looking at her face, her eyes were black as cole but was still life like._

_"Do you like being friends?" Tsuyu flinched at his question. How was she to answer? Looking at him in the eye Tsuyu smiled._

_"I want to be what ever you want me to be," She stated simply, her smile never leaving her. Kiba cupped her face between his hands Kiba smiled, showing her his canine teeth before pulling her to him._

_"Go Guppy! In for the kiss!" Sanbi cheered as he watched from his cage as Kiba's lips softly touched her's. Sanbi still cheering didn't see what was happening as Kiba pulled her closer to him. Pulling away from the kiss Kiba licked his lips and sighed._

_"What's the sigh for?" Tsuyu asked looking up at him. Kiba laughed and looked down at Tsuyu, kissing her forehead._

_"You smell like vanilla and roses." Kiba answered grabbing the back of her head, pulling her in for one more kiss._

**End of flash back**

"That was a good game of tag…" Kiba chuckled and Tsuyu blushed, remembering the voice of Sanbi within her head. It wasn't like she missed the turtle… But he was what made her feel like she had a family when all her brothers left her. Like a father who actually wanted her instead of just wanting male children. She just didn't know how Sanbi left her. But she would get him back, she wouldn't let him die for what others do, she most defiantly would _not _let Itachi get hold of her demon 'father'. As she thought about this bitterly Kiba cupped her face, calling her name.

"Tsuyu… Honey. Dew." She looked at him as he kissed her forehead softly, both closing their eyes as he did so. It was interrupted but the older Uzumaki had started to fake gag. Kiba growled at his friend interrupting and bent down slightly as Tsuyu stood on the tip of her toes, gripping his shirt to help keep her balance.

"You come home safe, untouched, not a scratch on you beautiful face. You hear me?" he whispered softly, looking at her in the eyes. Tsuyu looked back at him and was speechless. What should she say?

"Baby do you hear me. I want you to come home…to Me." he whispered and she finally realized what he was doing. She nodded and Kiba seemed more relaxed. His eyes softer then they were when he was telling her to be careful.

"Thank you." He whispered, kissing her nose and then her lips lovingly, still holding her face within his grasp. This is why they hated going on missions. But Kiba wanted to support her in her wish to continue being a ninja like him and earn money as well; it was an 'equal' relationship. And she didn't want to blow it, neither did Kiba. They both could not lose the other.

"Oh come ON!!!" Naruto whined and Kiba slowly pulled away and smirked kissing her again just in spite and as well as his need to touch her in anyway he could.

"Naruto stop! Let them have their moment, it's their anniversary today!" Amai shouted as Kiba kissed Tsuyu deeply, threading his fingers though her hair as he pushed her lips open. As the Uzumaki twins argued the couple were fighting for dominance with their tongues, normally Kiba did win within seconds since he cheats. But this time he couldn't, it was too late to cheat and win, he had to fight for it, even think of a new way to.

The Inuzuka chuckled as he sucked softly on his girl's tongue and she gasped, losing again, whimpering when he stopped and pulled away.

"No fair." Tsuyu panted, whining as Kiba licked her neck softly before turning her to the trio, slapping her lightly on the rear so she jolted forward.

"Bye love." Kiba said softly, standing there as she had finally began to leave for her mission, looking back as she soon saw Kiba no more.

**Hours later**

"Man! Almost there! Tsuyu keep it up!" Amai shouted holding onto the fur of a large dog, she was as tall as the toad king. Taking large strides as they got close to the area the three tails was. Tsuyu looked around with her red eyes, scanning for Sanbi. He had to be close.

"There!" She shouted and saw a clay bird flying behind them. Tsuyu jumped off and sprinted, forcing chakra into her legs and feet, leaving a large trail and distance between her and the bird. The other three understood they knew how she felt when Sanbi had left her with some justsu her brother had done to lour out their brother.

**Flashback**

"_Brother stop!!" Tsuyu shouted, scared and weak. He had taken her from Kiba's home, catching them as they were stripping to go bath his dogs._

"_No!" he shouted as he did odd hand signs pressing them to her chest hard, causing her to scream in pain. Tears falling down her cheeks as she felt something leave her, a voice in her head._

'_I will always be with you. You and I shall be reunited my sweet daughter.' _

**End of flash back**

The three of them had accompanied Kiba to the hospital when he went to visit her. And Tsuyu would never forget the look on his face when he saw her. It was like she had lose more then a friend. But her soul.

_I can't let Itachi win!_ Tsuyu thought as she came close to the Tailed demon as he looked at her; rage.

"Sanbi! Come on we got to go!" She shouted and the large turtle clawed at her, missing as she ducked.

"Dad!" She shouted, trying to make him stop. It worked. Sanbi looked at her confused for on second as if he was trying to remember when she looked like, soon he realized her.

It was His Guppy. His Tsuyu.

_**G-Guppy? **_

Tsuyu nodded and took a step into the water, not caring if she was wet or couldn't swim, she would try.

"Sanbi we have to go!" Tsuyu shouted again and Sanbi lifted her with his tail, letting her be able to force chakra into her feet as the two on the bird showed up.

"Well well. Look who we got here. An Uchiha, and she's a girl." Tsuyu froze at the tone of the voice and turned. It was Diedara and Tobi. Finally getting alert Tsuyu activated her Sharingan and it was still different from her clan color or crimson red. It was crimson blue.

"Back off." She hissed and bit her fingertip harshly and wrote on her shoulder with her blood, over her old and broken seal where it use to withhold Sanbi.

"Shiki Fuujin..Corpse Spirit Sealing Method!" She turned to Sanbi and touched his arm softly, closing her eyes as the two Akastsuki members ran to stop this, Sanbi closing them off from her as she continued. They had Saved Gaara and Shukaku freeing them before he was taken. Now it was her turn to save someone who has been there for her since she was alone. And even when she was with someone she felt more alive with him by her side. Soon Tsuyu had finished and Sanbi was nowhere in sight as Tsuyu fell into the depths of the water, her eyes turning black slowly as a hand grabbed her.

"Oh god NO!!" She vaguely heard a voice and felt long nails, she knew them.

"Tsuyu Wake up!!" She felt like she was falling into darkness as she reached but failed to go into the light.

_**Guppy, fight it. Don't be like the others who use this jutsu.**_ Sanbi said, a large turtle behind her falling body as she fell faster and faster into the depths of her mind.

**kinda a cliff hanger. BYE**


End file.
